711 selon nanou
by Nanou62
Summary: premiere fic, soyez gentil, ma fic sur le départ de grissom SPOILER!


Suite de 7x11

Ils étaient tous les deux sur une scène de crime, il s'était arrangé pour qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. A mi- chemin pour le labo, il lui annonça : _tu sais Sara, j'ai reçu une demande pour faire un séminaire._

Sara : _ah bon, et tu vas y aller ?_

Gil : _oui, j'ai déjà répondu._

Sara était très étonnée qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé avant, car depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle pensait bien que les décisions seraient prises à deux, surtout qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis près de neuf mois dans l'appartement de Gil.

Sara : _Tu …. Tu as déjà renvoyé ta réponse… Et c'est pour quand le départ ?_

Gil eu un moment de réflexion, il n'arrivait pas a en venir au faite et il était obligé de lui dire aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois mois qu'il était au courant et il n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui dire avant. Il savait qu'elle se serait posé des questions sur ce départ, mais cette fois, ça devenait urgent de lui dire.

Gil : _Jeudi,_ dit il en soupirant

Sara : _quoi….jeudi, tu veux dire ce jeudi…. Dans deux jours ?_

Gil : _oui_

Sara : _merci de me prévenir a l'avance pour ne pas bousculer mon emploi du temps,_ fit elle dans un rire sarcastique.

Gil : _je voulais te prévenir avant mais…_ il chercha ces mots.

Sara : _ne trouve pas d'excuse Griss, tu fais comme tu veux, c'est ta vie. _

Elle fixa la route et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était vraiment énervée, elle disait qu'elle s'occupait la bouche sinon, dans de telles conditions, les mots qui sortaient, allaient un peu trop vite. En principe, il n'y avait que Ecklie pour la mettre dans une telle colère.

Gil savait qu'il faisait une erreur de lui annoncer ça comme ça, mais il n'avait jamais su comment parler aux femmes, c'était nouveau pour lui.

Gil : _ça durera quatre semaines, Sara._

Elle ne répondit rien, elle fixait la route, ne se retournant même pas pour le voir, ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Gil : _Sara, je devais le faire, il faut que je m'éloigne de cette ville, j'en ai besoin, pour me retrouver._ Il la regarda, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, il lui caressa la joue, mais Sara le repoussa.

Sara : _on est au travail, Grissom._

Gil senti son estomac se contracter, elle l'avait appelé par son nom, d'habitude, quand ils étaient tout les deux, elle l'appelait Gil, ou Griss, ce qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Mais là se nom lui résonna dans la tête, elle était en colère, elle lui en voulait. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Ils arrivèrent au labo, elle descendit et se dirigea vers le coffre pour chercher sa mallette, Gil arriva derrière elle mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle reparti aussitôt vers l'ascenseur, il se dépêcha pour arriver avant que les portes ne se referment, le trajet se fit en silence.

Arrivé à l'étage, Sara alla dans le labo de Greg, Gil lui alla au labo balistique car ils avaient trouvaient une arme et voulait savoir si c'était bien elle qui avait servi pour tuer la serveuse de la station service.

Greg : _salut la miss, comment ça va ?_

Sara : _comme une soirée de boulot avec une enquête de meurtre,_ elle lui tendit trois relevés d'empreinte.

Greg : _j'aime quand tu m'apportes du boulot, mais un sourire serait le bienvenue._

Sara : _désolée, rupture de stock ce soir._

Greg : _oui, ça se voit, tu fais une drôle de tête, tu devrais sortir un peu plus._

Sara : _oui, je sais, mais en ce moment je n'avais pas trop le temps._ Gil arriva à la porte et écouta la conversation.

Greg : _« tu n'avais » dois je en conclure que ce n'est plus le cas ?_

Sara : _on peut dire ça comme ça,_ elle regarda dans le microscope de Greg un indice de l'enquête de Nick pour cacher sa figure, car elle savait que Greg pouvait savoir quand Sara n'allait pas bien, comme ce soir.

Greg : _tu vas donc pouvoir accorder un peu de ton temps a un être qui se sent seul et, délaissé,_ dit-il en faisant une petite mine triste. Elle le regarda et souri.

Sara : _peut être_, fit elle en lui caressant la joue, _si_ _tu es sage et que tu analyses mes empreintes en priorité._

Greg : _tu sais que la princesse de ce labo sera toujours prioritaire pour moi, _fit-il en rigolant. Elle lui laissa un baiser sur la joue

Sara : _tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes toi._

Gil se racla la gorge, il en avait assez entendu, Greg avait le don de le rendre jaloux, même si Sara lui avait déjà expliquer qu'il était comme un frère pour elle, le fait que Greg pouvait la toucher et même l'embrasser sur la joue le rendait fou de jalousie.

Gil : _ça avance les empreintes ?_

Greg : _je viens de les mettre dans l'ordi_, Sara se retourna vers Greg.

Sara : _je vais rester avec toi, comme ça tu pourras avancer sur l'enquête de Nick, car ton échantillon a l'air vraiment intéressant,_ dit-elle sans même se retourner. Gil comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau en attendant les analyses.

Il était dans ses dossiers quand Bobby arriva.

Bobby : _excusez moi de vous déranger, j'ai fini l'analyse, c'est bien l'arme qui a servi pour le meurtre, elle est enregistrée au nom de Stephan Jefferson._

Gil : _c'est bien, vous pouvez prévenir Sara, je crois qu'elle est avec Greg dans son labo_.

Bobby : _désolé, il n'y a personne dans son labo, ils sont partis prendre un café, mais si je les vois, je leur dit,_ il referma la porte.

Gil : _non, ce n'est pas grave, laissez, je vais m'en charger_, il se leva de son bureau, referma son dossier et ferma sa porte.

Sara _: comment tu peux boire une telle horreur, il est immonde ton café._ Dit-elle à Greg

Greg : _c'est pour ça que je le fais, comme ça quand tu le bois ça te réveille_. Dit-il en rigolant.

Sara : _t'as un problème Greg Sanders, je ne boirais jamais du café chez toi._ Elle rigolait

Greg : _chez moi je ne bois que du chocolat chaud, ça donne la forme pour toute la journée, _dit il.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans les couloirs avec leurs cafés à la main, ils revenaient dans le labo ADN, quand ils rencontrèrent Grissom.

Gil : _du nouveau sur les empreintes _? fit-il en regardant Sara.

Elle ne répondit pas, Greg observant ce silence pris la parole.

Greg _: on était partit voir, étant donné que j'avais fini mes résultats sur l'enquête de Nick, Sara m'a payé un café. _Ils entrèrent dans le labo quand l'imprimante sortie une feuille.

Sara _: ça y est enfin une réponse, les empreintes sont celle de Stephan Jefferson._

Greg pianota son nom sur l'ordi et lu.

Greg : _Stephan Jefferson, né le 12 août 1965, à Miami, vit depuis trois ans à Végas, au 45 free mont street, il a un casier pour violence dans un bar, et braquage,_ dit il en regardant Grissom.

Gil : _oui, l'arme retrouvée sur le lieu du crime est la sienne, j'appelle Brass pour qu'il nous le cueille_, il sortit de la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, Brass entra dans son bureau.

Brass : _alors, toujours dans la paperasse ?_

Gil : _il faut bien, je dois me mettre à jour._

Brass : _oui, sinon Catherine va devoir tout faire, alors près pour le départ ?_

Gil : _oui, je crois que c'est bon_, fit il en soupirant

Brass : _elle est au courant ?_

Gil : _oui,_ fit-il en se mettant dans le fond de son siège,

Brass : _ça a été ?_

Gil : _si on considère qu'elle ne me regarde même plus, qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, je crois que ça n'a pas été du tout, j'aurais du lui dire avant._

Brass soupira.

Gil : _oui, je sais que tu me l'avais dit, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui annoncer._

Brass : _tu veux que je lui parle_ ?

Gil : _tu l'as connais, elle se braquera encore plus._

Brass : _au faite Jefferson est là, tu viens ?_

Gil : _oui, je te suis._

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et passèrent devant la salle de repos où se trouvait Nick, Greg et Sara qui avait fini leurs travail, ils entrèrent tout les deux. Nick et Greg étaient en train de parler de la final de hockey qui allait se disputer dans trois jours à Vegas et Sara était entrain de lire un article dans le journal sur cette finale. Gil se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce pour se servir un café avant de commencer son interrogatoire, il en versa un pour Jim.

Nick : _alors Greg tu viens ou pas ?_

Greg : _je ne sais pas encore, et toi Sara tu y vas_. Sara sursauta, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Greg s'aperçut que depuis dix minutes elle n'avait pas encore tourné une page.

Greg : _tu rêves ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore tourné une seule page._ Elle secoua la tête puis retourna dans sa lecture.

Nick : _allo Sara !!! Tu viens avec Greg et moi ou pas ?_

Sara : _je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez les gars_.

Greg : _de ce quoi tu lis._

Sara baissa la tête et lu le gros titre du journal : « finale de hockey »

Sara : _ah de la finale de hockey_ ? Les garçons rigolèrent, _je ne sais pas, ça dépend._

Greg _: tu m'as dit que ton planning était assez vide maintenant,_ Gil regarda Sara qui ne réagissait même pas, elle ne l'avait même pas vu rentrer.

Sara : _oui si tu veux, mais je vous préviens que si l'un de vous boit un peu trop, c'est pas chez moi qu'il dormira d'accord,_ fit elle en rigolant, les deux garçons rigolèrent et Nick se retourna sur Greg

Nick : _non, on dormira chez Greg, il a de la place dans sa chambre d'ami et en plus, il habite à deux pas du stade, et comme le match est à midi on aura le temps de piquer un somme avant le boulot._

Greg : _Ok, vous prendrez des vêtements de rechange, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas besoin de repasser chez vous._

Sara acquiesça et replongea dans sa lecture quand Greg dit une phrase qui lui fit relever la tête.

Greg : _vous voulez venir Grissom ?_

Grissom : _non, je n'aime pas trop le hockey et de toute manière, je ne serais pas là._ Nick et Greg le regarda et regarda Sara pour voir si elle le savait. Elle baissa la tête et fit semblant de lire son journal.

Gil : _j'ai pris un congé de quatre semaines, Cath sera votre superviseur_.

Greg : _vous partez quand ?_

Gil : _demain matin._

Nick :_ waouh, vous auriez pu nous le dire avant_, a ces mots Gil se retourna sur Sara et remarqua qu'elle se mordait encore sa lèvre inférieure.

Gil : _oui, je sais mais c'est comme ça,_ il partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

La fin du service arriva, ils étaient tout les trois dans les vestiaires, Sara toujours sans dire un mot prit ses affaires, Grissom entra dans la pièce et alla à son casier.

Nick : _vous venez boire un coup avec nous chef, pour fêter vos congés ?_

Gil : _je ne sais pas, j'ai encore des choses à faire._

Greg : _allez ! venez !, tu viens aussi Sara ?_

Sara : _non Greg, j'ai envie de rester seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. _Elle ferma son casier.

Nick : _oh princesse, j'espère que ce n'est pas un homme qui te met dans un état comme ça, sinon il ne te mérite pas._ Dit-il en la prenant par le cou. Elle se relâcha de son étreinte et lui sourit. Gil la regarda et vu dans son regard qu'elle lui en voulait, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu se regard était le jour où elle lui avait annoncé son désir de rentrer chez les fédéraux.

Sara : _bon, on se voit pas ce soir Nick, tu es en repos c'est ça ?_

Nick : _oui, donc on se voit demain soir et n'oublie pas le match,_ elle lui fit un sourire forcé car elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur a ça. Elle sortit du labo.

Gil avait refusé l'invitation de ses collègues et se dépêcha de sortir du labo pour rattraper Sara, mais sur le parking, il vit sa voiture partir vers le strip, il prit son téléphone et l'appela, il tomba sur sa messagerie.

Gil : _Sara il faut qu'on parle, s'il te plait, je t'attends à la maison, s'il te plait rentre vite._ Il raccrocha.

Il rentra chez lui dans l'espoir de la voir, il ne fut cependant pas surpris de ne pas voir sa voiture, il rentra chez lui et aperçut qu'il avait un message sur son répondeur il l'alluma : _« Grissom, c'est Sara, je ne rentrerais pas aujourd'hui, je vais repartir chez moi, je viendrais rechercher mes affaires plus tard, je pense que tu sais pourquoi et que tu n'es pas étonné, je ne suis pas chez moi alors, c'est inutile d'essayer de venir, je pensais que tu tenais un peu plus a moi, et qu'on pouvait tout se dire, mais je vois que tu n'as confiance qu'en toi, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse former un couple si on ne peut pas parler de tout, surtout de choses aussi importante, alors j'espère que pendant ces quatre semaines tu arriveras a te retrouver, s'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas, au revoir. »_ On pouvait entendre dans sa voie qu'elle pleurait, Gil aussi pleurait il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit une bouteille de whisky et s'allongea sur son canapé. Il bu deux verres et s'endormi. Il se réveilla en entendant une voiture arriver, il se leva et alla ouvrir en croyant que c'était elle, il fut surpris de voir Jim arriver.

Gil : _salut Jim, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ?_

Jim : _je ne sais pas j'étais dans le quartier, et je me suis dit que je boirais bien une petite bière _avec toi. Il savait qu'il serait tout seul, il voulait lui tenir compagnie.

Gil : _entre, mais j'ai encore ma valise à préparer_.

Il entra et se dirigea dans le salon, Gil lui apporta un verre et lui versa un whisky.

Jim : _tu sais il n'est que 10H._

Gil : _a bon, je ne sais pas j'en ai déjà bu deux et je peux te dire que ça passe quand même_. Jim regarda Gil, il avait les yeux rouge, il savait qu'il avait pleuré.

Jim : _il faut lui laisser du temps, elle reviendra._

Gil _: tu crois ?_

Jim : _mais oui, elle t'a attendu pendant cinq ans, tu crois qu'elle va te quitter comme ça ?_

Gil _: j'en ai besoin, je dois partir, sinon, je vais peter un plomb, _dit il en soupirant

Jim : _au fond elle le sait, mais c'est toujours dur de se séparer pour une si longue durée_. Gil se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

Gil : _elle ne viendra pas,_ dit-il désespérer.

Jim : _tu pars ce soir c'est ça ?_

Gil : _oui, je vais aller au bureau pour lui dire au revoir et mon avion est à 20H30._

Jim _: je te conduirais si tu veux_. Gil baissa la tête et acquiesça. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et sorti sa valise, il commença à ranger ses affaires.

Jim parla fort pour que Gil l'entende : _Je reviens vers 19H pour t'amener au boulot ça te va ?_

Gil : _oui, c'est bon, _dit il en sortant de la chambre_, je te remercie d'être passé. J'ai un service à te demander ?_

Jim _: oui, je veillerais bien sur elle, et de toute manière tu l'appelleras._ Gil tourna la tête et rentra dans la chambre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait rester seul. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

Gil : _elle ne veut pas que je l'appelle_. Jim regarda son ami qui s'enfermait dans son intimité et voyant qu'il souhaitait rester seul, il sortit.

A 19H il était devant l'appartement de Gil, il l'aida à mettre ses affaires dans le coffre, le trajet se fit en silence. Arrivé au dans la salle de repos, Cath était déjà là elle l'attendait pour prendre ses fonctions, en l'apercevant, elle se leva et le suivi dans son bureau, sur le chemin, Gil pu s'apercevoir que Sara n'était pas encore là, ce qui était tout a fait normale étant donné que leur service débutait dans une heure, il aurait espéré que ce soir elle arriverait en avance pour qu'il la voit. Il entra dans son bureau et commença son entretien avec Catherine.

Ils en ressortirent trois quarts d'heure après, sur le pas de la porte de son bureau Cath le serra dans ses bras.

Cat _: tu vas me manquer._

Gil : _toi aussi cat, mais quatre semaines c'est vite passé,_ dit il plus pour se rassurer.

Il se tourna vers les vestiaires et aperçu Sara, son cœur se resserra, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Gil _: Sara…,_ elle se retourna. _Mon taxi est là._

Sara : _c'est le départ alors,_ dit elle calmementil pu voir qu'elle s'était calmée.

Gil _: oui _

Sara _: on se revoit dans un mois._ Gil souri de voir Sara lui dire que dans un mois elle serait encore là. Elle se retourna pour ranger ses affaires.

Gil : _tu vas me manquer_. Elle baissa la tête, et il parti.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était parti, comme elle lui avait demandé, il ne l'appela pas mais avait des nouvelles par Jim, il l'appelait tout les trois jours pour savoir comment ça allait, il était content de savoir que tout se passait bien pour elle, lui réfléchissait a tout ce qui l'avait poussé a quitter Vegas, a lui dire qu'à la dernière minute son départ, il éprouvait une nouvelle sensation, il l'aimait, il en était sûre, si sûre, qu'en rentrant, si elle voulait encore de lui, il l'annoncerait a tout le monde. Puis un jour il lui envoya un colis, un cocon, il lui écrivit une lettre mais au moment de la glisser dedans, il n'en trouva pas la force, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de nouvelle, alors il n'envoya que le colis. La troisième semaine commença et quand a la fin de son cours il alluma son portable et vit un SMS de Sara, un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres : _« merci pour l'explication »,_ il rigola, c'était tout a fait Sara, il regarda sa montre et calcula le décalage horaire, elle n'était plus au travail, il était 11H du matin là bas, alors il se décida de l'appeler.

Sara : _Sidle j'écoute_. Sa respiration se stoppa, il entendait sa voix pour la première fois depuis trois semaine, il eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau, comme ci l'air loin de Sara n'était pas le même.

Gil : _bonjour c'est moi_. Fit-il en entendant des éclats de voix derrière.

Sara : _salut_, fit elle simplement.

Gil : _je te dérange ?_

Sara : _des collègues sont chez moi_, fit-elle pour que ses invités ne se posent pas de questions.

Gil : _tu veux que je te rappelle ?_

Sara : _attend je sors_. Il entendit des voix derrière elle.

Nick : Hey_ princesse, tu vas où, dépêche toi sinon c'est toi qui vas devoir finir la bouteille et en plus tu vas manger froid_

Sara : _ce n'est pas grave et de toute façon je laisse mon tour à Warrick_

Greg : _ce n'est pas juste, tu devras retirer quelque chose_

Sara : _tu exagères, mais je suis bonne joueuse, tenez voila mon pull _et elle sorti.

Gil : _tu joues encore au strip poker ?_

Sara : _il faut bien faire passer le temps_.

Gil : _ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix._

Sara : _il est bien le nouveau, _elle lui parlait de chose banale, il aurait aimé avoir une conversation sur eux, mais elle n'était pas encore prête, et surtout pas au téléphone.

Gil : _c'est bien, je verrais ça à mon retour._

Sara _: oui_

Cat arriva dans l'entrée.

Cat : _tu dis bonjour à ton amant et tu reviens parce que là je ne tiens plus, encore une fois et je me retrouve en petite tenue, _dit-elle. Sara lui souri et lui glissa un _« j'arrive »_

Gil : _vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ?_

Sara : _un petit moment de détente ça fait du bien de temps en temps._

Gil : _tu es chez toi ?_

Sara : _oui._

Il y eu un moment de silence

Sara : _bon, je vais te laisser._

Gil : _Sara_

Sara : _oui ?_

Gil : _tu me manques._

Sara soupira, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa voix tremblait.

Sara : _au revoir Gil._ Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il réponde, elle raccrocha, Gil se senti encore plus mal de l'avoir fait pleurer et de ne pas être la pour elle.

La semaine passa, Gil rentra chez lui et retrouva son appartement vidé de toutes les affaires de sa bien aimée, il déposa ses affaires, pris sa voiture et se dirigea vers le labo. Il rencontra d'abord Hodges qui lui prit la tête encore une fois, il n'a pas changé pensa t il. Il entra dans son bureau et en voyant la tonne de papier entassé, il sortit, il aperçu le nouveau et se présenta. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Sara, il apprit qu'elle était sur un lieu de crime alors il décida de sortir un peu et de reprendre sa routine, il retrouva Warrick sur un crime. En revenant il se retira dans son bureau quand il vit Sara passer à vive allure devant lui. Il l'interpella.

Gil : _Sara !_

Sara : _hey, vous êtes revenu !_

Gil : _oui,_ il s'approchait doucement d'elle, mais elle, se reculait

Sara : _euh je reviens, ….j'étais….je suis allée_

Gil : _dans une décharge ?_

Sara : _oui, ça se voit tant que ça ? Sympas euh ….. Ça a l'air d'aller ?_

Gil : _est ce que tu as mis le cocon dans mon bureau ?_

Sara : _tranquille, au sec, avec peu de lumière. Ça m'a l'air être la bonne place_.

Gil _: je pense que tu vas être surprise quand il va éclore._

Sara : _je n'ai aucun doute. Je vais aller…me nettoyer_.

Gil : _je te…. vous vois plus tard_

Sara : _C'est certain_. Elle parti dans les vestiaires.

La soirée s'acheva, tout le monde était au courant de la mort de Keppler, Sara et Greg étaient dans la salle de repos quand les garçons revinrent de leurs missions.

Nick : vous _vous rappelez que c'était aujourd'hui que l'équipe réserve de hockey de Vegas nous on invités a leurs entraînement ?_

Greg : _oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

Warrick : _moi j'y vais, ça me défoulera un peu, en plus c'est a quatre heures, j'ai encore le temps de rentrer dormir un peu._

Sara : _oui, après tout ça, un peu de défoulement ne fera pas de mal, je verrais si je peux venir, on se donne rendez vous a 15H chez toi Greg, t'es d'accord ?_

Greg : _OK, donc a 15H30 si t'es pas là, on s'en va ?_

Sara : _oui, on fait comme ça._ Ils partirent tous de leurs cotés.

Sara rentra seule chez elle, elle prit une douche et au moment de se mettre au lit, elle vérifia que son portable était bien allumé.

Elle se réveilla a 14H, elle regarda son portable de peur de ne pas l'avoir entendu sonner pendant son somme, elle soupira et jeta son portable sur son lit, il ne l'avait pas appelé, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer aux yeux, elle aurait voulu qu'il l'appelle, mais il ne le faisait pas, pourquoi ? Il était rentré depuis plus de 12 H, ils ne s'étaient vu que 2 minutes dans les couloirs du labo, elle pensait qu'il aurait voulu lui parler, mais rien, ça représentait bien Grissom, toujours dans son bureau, elle se leva est décida de se préparer pour aller rejoindre ses collègues, elle se prépara un repas.

Il était trois heures moins dix quand elle arriva chez Greg, il était content qu'elle soit revenu, Nick et Warrick arrivèrent un quart d'heures après, ils partirent donc pour la patinoire.

Sur la glace les équipes étaient faites, c'était Nick et Greg avec une équipe contre Warrick et Sara avec une autres équipe, le combat était rude, les joueurs confirmés ne faisaient pas de cadeau aux novices, Sara fit une faute sur Nick, elle se retrouva sorti de terrain pour deux minutes, elle était sur le banc quand son portable sonna.

Sara : _Sidle, j'écoute_

Gil : _salut, ça va ?_

Sara : _ça va et toi ?_

Gil _: tu es où ?_

Sara : _avec les garçons, on fait du hockey et toi ?_

Gil : _avec ma co-équipière, _il restait vague car Catherine était dans la pièce d'a coté, mais il devait prévenir Sara qu'il n'aurait pas pu venir la voir. _Je t'appelle pour te dire que…_

Warrick : _tu raccroches Sara, ton temps de pénalité est fini, tu nous rejoins dépêche toi_. Warrick passait devant Sara

Sara _: excuse-moi, tu disais que tu ne pourrais pas venir ?_

Gil : _oui, c'est ça, je suis désolé._

Sara : _ce n'est pas grave, on se verra au boulot ?_

Gil : _écoute j'aurais aimé te voir, on pourrait dire ce soir ?_

Sara : _je bosse ce soir, mais si tu veux vraiment me parler, on se dit demain, si tu veux bien, il faut que je te laisse._

Gil : _d'accord_, fit-il en soufflant. Elle raccrocha et de rage se dirigea vers la patinoire pour finir son match.

Cat : _tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un Gil_

Gil : _hum_, fut la seul réponse qu'il lui accorda, il aurait préféré rejoindre Sara dans son appartement, pour lui expliquer les raison de son départ, lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué, mais il savait que cat avait besoin de lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'entre elle et Keppler il y avait plus qu'une amitié collègue – collègue.

Il l'a regarda est souri

Gil : _oui, mais c'est assez compliqué._

Cat _: je la connais ?_

Gil : _je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas._

Cat : _tu ne veux pas en parler ?_

Gil : _non, pas trop, il faut d'abord que je règle certain problème avant,_ fit il en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec cat.

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la journée à parler, quand l'heure d'aller au travail arriva. Ils arrivèrent au labo et se dirigèrent dans la salle de repos, quand ils entrèrent, ils eurent le droit à un sacré spectacle.

Greg était avachi sur le canapé avec des mèches dans le nez, Sara était allongée sur lui avec une poche de glaçon sur les cotes, Nick était à table avec un énorme bleu sur la joue et un coquart sur l'œil, et warrick avait son poignet avec une bande, personne ne parlait, cat les regarda tous un par un et Gil fixa Sara, il aurait aimé être a la place de Greg et la prendre dans ses bras.

Cat : _mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?_ dit elle étonnée.

Nick : _du hockey avec l'équipe relève de Vegas_.

Cat : _ils n'ont pas l'air de vous avoir fait de cadeau_. Warrick rigola

Warrick : _oh, eux ils n'ont rien c'est nous tout seul qui nous sommes blessés_.

Greg : _oui, j'ai rencontré Sara près de mes buts, comme j'étais défenseur, et elle attaquante, on s'est fait un face à face._ Nick et Warrick rigolèrent, Sara aussi mais fut vite stoppée par une grimace de douleur, Catherine avança vers elle et lui souleva son tee shirt, ses cotes étaient toutes bleues, cat laissa s'échapper un petit cri, et Grissom s'approcha rapidement.

Sara : _ce n'est pas grave, il parait que dans deux jours ça passera._

Grissom : _Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, il faut que vous alliez faire une radio, vous avez peut être des cotes cassées._

Greg : _non, elle a déjà été voir le doc Robbin, il lui a passé des radios, c'est juste le coup qui fait cette couleur._

Sara : _oui, il faut mettre de la glace et ça passera._

Cat : _mais_ _vous êtes cinglés, depuis un mois vous n'arrêtez pas vos conneries, il faudrait penser a vous calmer maintenant._

Nick : _c'est bon, c'était le dernier truc programmé, et en plus avec ce gentil cocard que Sara m'a mis je ne sortirais pas de chez moi tout de suite, _dit il en rigolant.

Sara : _j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée, je ne savais pas que tu allais te mettre devant moi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tourner, et puis c'est de ta faute, quand tu vois quelqu'un qui fonce vers toi tu te pousses,_ dit elle en rigolant.

Warrick : _oui, c'est clair et je suis désolé mais elle m'a vengé, car tu m'as donné un coup, de ta faute, j'ai le poignet foulé._

Cat : _vous vous êtes bien défoulé maintenant vous êtes tous en morceau_.

Sara : _tu sais ça valait le coup, on a gagné, n'est ce pas Warrick ?_

Warrick : _oui et pour la peine, Greg et Nick, vous payez le petit déj' de demain matin_. Les deux garçons se regardèrent

Sara : _non, pas demain matin, je ne peux plus venir avec vous. On remet ça a dans deux ou trois jours au moins et en plus vous savez que demain a 15H je pars au séminaire a Miami, et je reviens que le lendemain, alors il faut que je sois en forme._

Ils la regardèrent tous et rigolèrent mais Grissom la regarda étonné, il n'était pas au courant de ce séminaire, décidément jamais ils ne pourront se voir tranquillement.

Cat : _tu veux que je te fasse remplacer ? Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état_.

Sara : _c'est gentil, mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, laisse tombé_.

Cat : _c'est réglé, le séminaire est annulé_ _pour nous, on verra ça une prochaine fois, en plus c'était ta journée de repos. Bon on se met au boulot ?_

Sara _: Nick tu peux venir s'il te plait,_ Nick se leva et l'aida à se relever doucement puis Greg se leva.

Sara : _merci Nick, tu viens Greg on a du boulot,_ sans se retourner sur Gil elle parti vers le labo de Greg.

Gil : _Sara, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?_

Greg _: je commence sans toi, tu veux que je t'aide pour y aller,_ dit-il en rigolant.

Sara : _non, ça ira, mais la prochaine fois, je te promets, que vous me le payerez tous,_ dit elle en souriant et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gil. Cat, Nick et Warrick ouvrirent le dossier de Keppler et commencèrent à faire leurs rapports.

Gil ferma la porte derrière eux, il s'installa devant son bureau à coté de Sara, il lui prit ses mains.

Gil : _tu as mal ?_

Sara _: ça va mieux que tout à l'heure, la glace endort l'endroit_.

Gil : _excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, cat avait besoin de moi._

Sara : _Gil, on est au boulot, tu ne peux pas parler de ça ici._

Gil : _tu me manques Sara, j'ai besoin de te parler, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais partir ?_

Sara : _tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps, tu voulais que je te le dise quand_, elle le regarda froidement, _et puis c'était pour 24 H, j'en connais un qui pour une si petite duré ne me l'aurait pas dit peut être,_ et se leva et si dirigea vers la porte, a ces mots Gil sentit sa respiration se couper, il savait que Sara lui en voulait encore, il baissa les yeux.

Gil : il _faut qu'on parle de ça Sara, j'ai pris pas mal de résolution pendant ce mois_, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur sa joue.

Sara : _Gil, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, tu m'appelleras si tu veux me voir, mais j'ai du travaille, on m'attend,_ elle ouvrit la porte et sorti.

Personne n'avait vu Grissom de la nuit, il passa son service dans son bureau à ranger ces affaires, quand il ouvrit un colis, il sortit de son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil rapide, il s'aperçu que le service était presque fini, et qu'il n'y avait que Cat qui était dans le bureau en face du sien, il l'appela.

Le tueur aux miniatures refaisait parler de lui.

Gil : _appelle l'équipe, je veux tout le monde._

Cat _: ils sont dans la salle de repos_

Gil : _il faut qu'ils re-visionnent la cassette où Ernie Dell s'est tué._

Toute l'équipe re-visionna la cassette, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Gil dormait au bureau, il y restait jour et nuit, les autres s'accordaient le temps nécessaire pour rentrer prendre une douche, se changer et récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. L'enquête démontra que le soit disant tueur avait un fils, Sara se chargea de son interrogatoire, mais rien de positif n'en ressorti. Ils trouvèrent la dame, puis décida de remplacer cette femme par un agent de police afin d'attraper le tueur, mais il avait été plus malin, et réussit a la tuer. Par la suite cette femme demanda à son frère de la tuer, ce qu'il fit.

La nuit et la journée Grissom les passa au bureau, il devait remplir les rapports de cette affaire, la nuit d'après, il entra dans la salle de repos, il y trouva Nick, Greg, Cat et warrick.

Gil_ : Où est Sara, elle est en retard ?_ dit il d'un air étonné.

Cath_ : Non_, _c'est sa soirée de repos, il y a deux jours elle est restée pour l'enquête, du coup, Ecklie lui a repoussé a ce soir._ Gil soupira, cela allait bientôt faire une semaine qu'il était rentré, et il n'avait toujours pas pu lui parler, elle lui manquait terriblement, il retourna dans son bureau.

Nick_ : Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur ce soir_

Gil prit son portable et envoya un message : tu es en repos, on peut se voir demain ? Chez elle, Sara était dans la douche, quand elle sortit, elle entendit son téléphone sonner, c'était un message, elle savait qu'un message pouvait provenir de Greg certainement, il ne devait pas y avoir d'enquête, il devait s'embêter, elle prit donc son temps, elle s'habilla, se coiffa, brossa ses dents quand il re-sonna : tu fais quoi ? Répond moi s'il te plait.

Elle lu les messages et s'installa sur son fauteuil : tu as encore mon numéro, je croyais que tu l'avais perdu, je serais là demain tu passe vers quelle heure ?

Gil lui répondit : vers 14H ça te va ? OK

Brass entra dans le bureau de Gil

Brass : _Il y a eu un cambriolage dans une bijouterie avec un meurtre, il me faudrait quelqu'un._ Gil leva les yeux et referma son portable

Gil : _J'arrive avec Warrick et Greg, tu leurs donne l'adresse, j'arrive._

Il retrouva Warrick et Greg quelques minutes plus tard dans les couloirs, ils partirent sur les lieux.

Greg relevait les empreintes sur la caisse, warrick s'occupait des photos et Gil était sur le corps.

Warrick : _Dis Greg, on débarque chez Sara ce matin ou pas ?_ demanda Warrick

Greg _: Tu rigole, on va pas louper une occasion comme ça, ça fait trois semaines qu'on se fait des bouffe chez les uns et les autres et elle t'a réveillé aussi la semaine dernière pendant ta nuit de repos, on est tous passé par là alors, je vois pas pourquoi on continuerait pas._ Lui répondit Greg

Warrick : _Oui, c'est claire, mais c'est toujours chez elle qu'on squatte depuis quinze jours, on va bientôt élire domicile là bas_, dit il en rigolant. Gil écoutait d'une oreille attentive la discussion de ses collègues, il voulait savoir ce que Sara avait fait pendant son absence, mais pour ne pas montrer qu'il écoutait il s'enfonça dans le magasin tout en observant ce qui avait été dérangé.

Warrick : _C'est le dernier délire aujourd'hui_.

Greg : _Oui, c'est clair parce que Grissom ne va pas apprécier si on bosse avec une tête de déterré comme le mois qu'on vient de faire._

Warrick : _Oui, et en plus je commence a plus suivre, si on cumule les heures de sommeil d'une semaine, je crois qu'on n'arrivera même pas a une nuit,_ fit il en rigolant.

Griss : _Vous parlez de quoi ?_

Greg : _Ben….euh,_

Warrick : _Des sorties qu'on fait avec l'équipe depuis un mois, c'est dingue, on dirait qu'on vit ensemble_, dit Warrick en rigolant

Griss : _Que vous vivez ensemble ?_

Greg : _Ben_ _oui, on passe toute nos journées ensemble_.

Griss : _Bon, on rentre au labo, vous avez fini ? _dit Gil qui ne voulait pas montrer son étonnement.

Trois heures plus tard, l'enquête était bouclée, il s'avéra que c'était un petit accro qui était venue voler la caisse pour s'acheter sa dose, la nuit passa calmement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de repos.

Warrick : _Nick, tu viens avec nous ce matin ?_

Nick : _Chez Sara ?_

Greg : _Oui, on lui fait payer le petit déj',_ dit il en rigolant

Cath : _Vous savez qu'elle va faire la gueule, on avait dit qu'on arrêtait les conneries les gars._

Nick : _Arrête Cat., tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu ne viens pas ?_ lui demanda t il

Cath : _Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais il faut que je sois parti pour 15H, aujourd'hui Lindsey fini tôt les cours._

Greg : _De toute façon, Nick et moi on a rendez vous a 15H30 pour un appart',_ dit Greg

Warrick : _Ca y est vous en avez trouvé un ?_

Greg : _Oui, on va le visiter cette aprèm,_ dit il, Gil le regarda étonné

Nick : _Oui_, _on emménage à deux comme ça, ça fera moins de frais._

Cath : _Il faudra une chambre d'amis car on en a marre de dormir sur le canapé,_ dit elle en rigolant.

Nick : _De toute manière, notre appart' ne sera pas un squatte, on veut personne chez nous,_ dit Nick sur la même ton.

Greg : _Parle pour toi Nick,_ _tu sais que ma modeste demeure te seras toujours ouverte, _dit Greg a Cat avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

Cath : _Arrête Greg, tu n'es pas mon genre,_ répondit elle.

Warrick : _Alors Grissom vous venez avec nous chez Sara ou pas ce matin ?_

Griss : _Je sais pas, j'ai du travaille._

Nick : _Allez, venez a trois heures on s'en va, et en plus on a ouvert les paris sur l'homme qui est chez Sara_,

Griss : _Quel homme ?_ fit il surpris

Warrick : _C'était le soir de congé de Sara, elle n'a pas du passer sa soirée toute seule, surtout que depuis quinze jours, les hommes sont particulièrement déchaîné surtout celui du resto d'en face_.

Nick : _Arrête Rick, tu prie pour ton étalon, moi je te dis que c'était le médecin au match de hockey qui lui a tapé dans l'œil_.

Greg : _Oh, personne ne l'a connaît aussi bien que moi, je dis que c'est avec le petit flic qui bosse en ce moment avec Brass, vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, la semaine dernière, elle est allé boire un café avec_ _lui._

Cath : _Vous vous faites des films, elle est toute seule_. Gil faisait semblant de lire une revue, mais son cœur battait a tout vent en lui, il était l'homme le plus jaloux de la terre à cet instant précis.

Sara entendit frapper a sa porte, elle regarda l'heure et tout en soupirant décrocha son portable et appela Greg.

Sara : _Si c'est toi Greg je te tue, je suis en repos et je dormais_, dit-elle

Greg avait mit le haut parleur, alors Nick pris la parole.

Nick : _aller princesse, juste un café, après on s'en va._

Sara : _Je suis pas toute seule,_ dit elle pour les faire fuir.

Warrick : _Arrête,_ _je veux savoir son nom, ouvre la porte je veux savoir si j'ai gagné, je suis sur que c'est le barman_

Sara : _Vous êtes taré les gars de parier avec qui je passerai la nuit_.

Gil était derrière tout le monde et à ces mots, il regretta d'être venu, Sara l'avait déjà remplacé. Elle ouvra la porte et Greg rentra directement.

Greg : _Alors princesse c'est qui ? _Il l'embrassa sur la joue et fut poussé par Warrick, qui lui fit de même et se dirigea vers le salon, Nick et Cath passèrent devant elle et lui accordèrent un sourire, Sara soupira, puis elle fut surprise de voir Grissom, qui entra dans son appart et la regarda dans les yeux

Griss : _Bonjour Sara,_ dit il

Sara : _Bonjour Gil_, fit-elle en refermant la porte, _entre, suit la troupe_, dit elle en l'invitant dans le salon.

Les garçons étaient déjà installés dans le canapé, Cath avait ramené des petits pains, elle tendit le paquet à Sara.

Sara : _Bon je vais faire le café, j'arrive_, dit elle en allant vers la cuisine.

Nick : _Alors, c'est qui l'étalon ?_

Sara : _Tu as parié sur qui ? _demanda-t-elle.

Nick : _Le médecin de l'équipe de hockey_. Sara passa la tête par la porte

Sara : _Oh non, pas lui, trop macho._

Greg : _Le nouveau flic de l'équipe de Brass._

Sara : _Non, trop……_

Greg : _Trop quoi ?_

Sara : _Trop flic,_ dit elle en rigolant

Warrick : _Le barman du resto d'en face_ ?

Sara : _Et toi Cath, tu as parié sur qui ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Cath : _Moi, j'ai parié sur un lit vide._ Sara rigola

Sara : _Tu viens de gagner combien Cath, on fait moitié moitié,_ dit elle en revenant avec un plateau avec une cafetière et des tasses.

Cath : _Si tu veux, je viens de gagner dix dollars donc ça fait cinq chacun_. Dit-elle en rigolant

Greg : _Ce n'est pas juste, tu ne crains pas grand-chose en pariant sur personne_.

Cath : _Oui, mais on s'enrichit comme ça,_ Cath fit un clin d'œil a Sara

Sara : _Je vous préviens, je ne passe pas toute ma journée avec vous, vous déjeunez et après dehors,_ leur dit elle.

Greg : _Dis princesse, t'as encore des fringues à moi ?_

Sara : _Oui, dans la salle de bain dernier tiroir, et tu pourras les reprendre aussi, c'est les dernières._

Greg : _OK, bon, les gars je vous laisse, je file a la douche,_ il se leva et parti dans la salle de bain

Sara : _Vivement que vous trouviez un appart, pour qu'il arrête de squatter ma douche_, fit Sara en regardant Nick

Nick : _Oui, c'est clair, mais s'il doit repartir chez lui, ça lui fait une trotte, il n'aura pas le temps, mais cet aprèm on fait une visite_.

Warrick : _Il y a une chambre d'amis j'espère_, fait Warrick

Nick : _Oui, et puis la chambre d'amis c'est pour les filles, toi tu auras toujours le canapé 'Rick_.

Sara : _Oui, mais tu as de la chance,_ _on ne sera plus a deux dessus,_ dit elle en rigolant.

Nick : _Oui, c'est vrai parce que tu prends toute la place Sara,_ il se prit un oreiller dans la tête.

Sara ; _Tu avais qu'a dormir par terre_, tout le monde rigola.

Gil : _Je vois qu'on s'est pas ennuyé pendant mon absence_, fit il.

Cath : _Non, on a vécu ensemble pendant quinze jours, on a passé nos journée chez les autres a tour de rôle, c'était cool_.

Warrick : _Dis Sara, tu as enregistré mon film ? _

Sara : _Oui, il est encore dans le magnéto_.

Warrick : _C'est cool, quand Greg aura fini on le mettra en route._

Sara : _Non, vous êtes chiant, je vous promets, le premier qui s'endort, je le fous dehors, j'ai dis qu'on arrêtait nos conneries, j'ai une vie après vous._

Nick : _Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ce mystérieux inconnu_, fit Nick en regardant du coin de l'œil Warrick

Sara : _Personne, mais j'aurais voulu aller courir, et arrêtez de vouloir a tout pris me caser._

Nick : _Et c'est pas nous qui sommes reparti il y a quinze jours avec ce mec au pub, tu te rappelle Cath du grand blond, avec un corps d'athlète ? _dit il, Sara rougit, comment pouvait il aborder ce sujet devant Griss.

Sara : _Vous êtes grave les mecs, c'était une connaissance de longue date .On est seulement sortit boire un verre ensemble et c'est tout_

Cath : _Oui, mais le lendemain tu étais en retard au boulot_, dit elle en souriant

Sara : _Non, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, de toute manière vous savez rien de ma vie privée, ni depuis quand mon lit n'a pas vu un homme,_ dit elle en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine, elle revint avec une bouteille de jus de fruit, Greg sortit de la salle de bain.

Greg : _Si, il y a trois semaines, moi j'ai passé la nuit avec toi princesse_, fit Greg en la prenant dans ses bras, Gil s'étouffa avec son café, tout le monde le regarda.

Sara : _Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était une erreur, et puis il ne s'est rien passé et la prochaine fois que tu bois trop, je ferme ma porte à clé_.

Nick : _Tu nous l'avais caché Greg_, celui-ci rigola.

Greg : _J'avais trop bu, je me suis réveillé dans le canapé et je croyais que j'étais chez moi, je me suis mis dans mon lit et ce n'était pas le mien, je te dis pas le réveille._

Sara : _Tu as ronflé toute la nuit, et le lendemain tu m'as pris toute ma boite d'aspirine, tu as pris toute l'eau chaude car ta douche a duré au moins une heure._ Dit elle en se souvenant, elle rigolait

Cath : _Tu nous l'avais caché Greggo_ !

Greg : _Ben, tu sais, je passe la nuit avec la femme la plus belle de Vegas et je me rappelle de rien, j'en suis pas fier_, dit il tout penaud. Tout le monde rigola.

Warrick : _On regarde le film ou quoi ?_

Greg : _C'est quoi ?_

Nick : Un_ film français, taxi 4, Sara l'a enregistré cette nuit._

Cath : _OK et après on s'en va, _dit elle en baillant.

Elle alluma la télé et s'installa dans le canapé avec Grissom ; Nick et Greg prirent des oreillers et s'installèrent par terre et Cath et Warrick étaient dans les bras de chacun dans le deuxième canapé, au bout d'une demi heure les experts dormaient sauf Gil et Sara, ils se regardèrent et Gil lui sourit. Il lui attrapa les épaules, et la plaqua contre son torse.

Sara : _Gil,_ _tu oublis qu'on n'est pas seul,_ dit elle en se nichant contre lui, elle lui en voulait, mais quand même, être dans ses bras lui manquait énormément.

Gil : _Ça ne me dérange pas, et toi ?_ Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux_, ben… après tout nos amis on bien le droit de le savoir, non ?_ Elle lui souri, et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'ils devaient encore avoir cette discussion, mais il était sûre d'une chose, elle l'avait attendue, elle l'aimait et lui aussi il l'aimait, maintenant tout se passerait bien.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux l'un contre l'autre.

THE END


End file.
